


Transparency

by ThatOneWierdo



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Peter Parker is Trans, Trans Male Character, Trans!Peter Parker, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:12:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneWierdo/pseuds/ThatOneWierdo
Summary: Tony finds out Peter is transgender. That’s it.





	Transparency

**Author's Note:**

> hello peter is trans and you can fight me

      When it came to children ( _Teenagers_ , Peter reminded him), Tony Stark had no idea what he was doing. Sure, he used to be a teenager, but that doesn’t mean he knew what he was doing. His own father hadn’t known what he was doing, so it only made sense that Tony didn’t either, right?

...He decided not to dwell on the thought for too much longer.

So when he saw Peter start acting strange, he really had no clue what to do. Did he just blatantly ask him? Did he just ignore it and hope he’s okay? Tony truly cared about this kid, he even bought parenting books for chrissakes. And to make it worse, Peter started walking around hunched over more than normal, wearing big baggy hoodies (That were not Tony’s, thank you very little). Tony got even more worried about the teen, mind racing with possibilities that were Not Good. Was he hurt and didn’t want him to know? Was he hurting himself? (Jesus Christ, Tony hoped to anything that was listening that that wasn’t happening- he knew that feeling too well. It wasn’t fun.) Unfortunately, when Tony tried to ask him what was wrong, it... didn’t go as well as he’d hoped.

///////////////

    “Pete, please just tell me what’s wrong!” Tony asked for about the third time now, his voice dripping with exasperation. Peter was currently locked in his room, and Tony was sitting on the floor outside the door.

  
     “Go away! I’m fine!” Peter’s voice sounded just as annoyed as Tony’s did, and honestly Tony couldn’t blame him. He was being a little bit over-protective, but why shouldn’t he be? Peter hadn’t come out of his room all day!

    “C’mon Underoos, just tell me what’s up and I’ll leave you alone.”

    “No you won’t.”

    He was right. Tony didn’t leave him alone. So what did Tony do? The only reasonable thing any parent would do, of course.

    Once Peter was out on patrol (At least he was still patrolling, Tony thought), Tony had JARVIS unlock Peter’s door and he snuck in.

    Y’know, like any sensible parent.

    When Tony looked around Peter’s room, not much looked off. It was fairly tidy, with textbooks stacked on his desk while papers were strewn along the surface. Tony snorted quietly when he saw doodles of him and Peter patrolling, smiling to himself.

    He walked quietly around the room, sifting through random piles of clothes and papers. The smile on his face dropped like a bag of rocks when he saw the tip of a needle poking out from a pile of clothes.

    It took a couple minutes of Tony staring blankly at it to fully realize just what that meant.

    Peter was doing drugs.

    He dropped to his knees, picking up the syringe and trying to control his breathing. He could feel himself starting to hyperventilate, could feel himself starting to lose it. Not Peter, not Peter, not Peter. Please god, not Peter. What was it? Heroine? Meth? Speed? Tony’s mind was racing a million miles a minute. Couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think. And he surely couldn’t hear Peter open his bedroom door, couldn’t hear him yelling Tony’s name (Not his name, never his name. Always Mr. Stark) as he snatched the needle from his hands. Tony looked up at Peter with wild eyes, his demeanor shifting from panicked to furious.

    Tony stood up suddenly, grabbing Peter’s arm and shoving his sleeve up. Tony was shocked to find... nothing. No track marks, no bruises, nothing. His mind screeched to a halt, confusion clear in his eyes.

    “I-I... wh-what? What’s...” Tony tried to stutter out a response, but his brain couldn’t process what was happening. Tony was spiraling again, his chest heaving with the effort of trying to get enough air into his lungs. His head was spinning and before he knew it he dropped to the ground.

//////////////////////

    When Tony woke up, he was... in his bed? When did he get here? He winced as his head pounded, bringing a hand to his forehead to try and subdue the pain. The last thing he remembered was being in Peter’s room and... Oh god. The memories flooded into his brain, hitting him like a truck. He scanned around the room, his eyes resting on Peter who was sitting in a chair next to Tony’s bed. His eyes were closed and his breathing was even, his head rested on his hand. How long has he been there? Tony tried to sit up but quickly realized that that wasn’t happening any time soon as he clutched his head a little firmer. He looked over at Peter, concerned.  
  
    “Pete?” Tony said softly, hoping to wake him.  
  
    Peter roused from his sleep slowly, lifting his head from his hand as his eyes opened. He looked groggy, dark circles prominent under his eyes. He smiled slightly.

    “Hi, Mr. Stark,” Peter said, stretching his arms slightly. He looked worried. “Are you alright? You passed out when you saw... y’know.” He looked down, and Tony saw what he thought was embarrassment on his face.

    “I’m fine, Peter. But, pray tell, why the fuck you had a needle in your room? Do you even know how much that shit ruins your life?” Tony’s voice was tight and shaky, like he was trying not to cry. Peter could see tears welling in his eyes, and his own eyes widened when he finally understood what Tony meant.

    “M-Mr. Stark, it’s no-“ Peter tried to explain, but was quickly cut off by Tony.

    “Bullshit! Don’t give me that!” Tony was sat up now, legs hanging off the side of the bed as his hands tightened, clutching the sheets with a white-knuckle grip. He pointed accusingly at Peter, his eyes full of sadness and disappointment and rage. “Why the fuck are you doing drugs!? You’re a superhuman!” He groaned slightly, clutching his head again and wincing in pain. His headache was getting worse by the minute.

    “Mr. S-“ Peter tried to but in so he could explain himself, but-

    “No! I’m not done!” Tony ran a hand through his hair, his face almost turning red with anger. “This is ridiculous! You’re supposed to be better than this!” Tony’s voice cracked. “Better than me.”

    Peter couldn’t take it anymore. He stood up quickly, his fists clenched by his sides, and snapped. “I’m not doing drugs!”

    Tony stopped, his mouth hanging open slightly. “What?”

    Peter huffed out a breath. “I said, I’m not doing drugs.” He looked down at his feet then back up at his mentor. “Not illegal ones, anyway.”

    Tony couldn’t believe it. Not illegal ones? Really? “Then what the fuck was in those needles?”

    Peter dropped his head, shuffling his feet as he answered in the softest voice he could. “Testosterone.”

    Tony leaned forward more. “Peter, I’m just about deaf. You gotta speak up, kid.”

    Peter looked at Tony shyly, speaking a little louder. “It’s testosterone.”

    Tony just looked at Peter. “...Testosterone?” He cocked his head slightly. “Why do you need to take testosterone? I mean, I know this probably sounds rude, but do you have a deficiency? I could get my doctor to check it out.”

    Peter shook his head. “No, I don’t have a deficiency, per se.”

    Tony sighed. “Then why do you have to take testost-“ Suddenly, Tony’s eyes widened with realization as he finally understood. “Ooooh.”

    Peter looks at his mentor nervously, his mind racing. ‘Oh’?What does ‘Oh’ mean? Is he gonna hate me? He hates me. He has to. I’m gonna get kicked out, he’s gonna take away the suit, he-

    Tony shook Peter’s shoulder slightly. “Peter. Come back to Earth, bud.” He raises his eyebrows, looking in Peter’s eyes worryingly. “You alright?”

    Tears welled up in Peter’s eyes, a sob escaping from him as he spoke shakily. “P-Please don’t take the suit, M-Mr. Stark, I-I... I can leave, but please don’t take the s-suit. I’ll pack my things as soon as I can, I promise-“

   Tony’s eyebrows furrowed, rubbing Peter’s shoulder affectionately (and what he hoped was comfortingly). “Hey hey hey, no one is going anywhere, and you can keep the suit, Pete.” Tony took a deep breath and hoped he was taking the right step. “So you’re... trans?”

    At that word, Peter let out a giant sob and collapsed against Tony, clutching his (probably very expensive) shirt tight enough to strain the stitches. His tears stained the fabric, snot smearing into the mix. Tony just sighed quietly, rubbing Peter’s back softly and whispering sweetness into his ear. ‘I’ll take that as a yes,’ he thought. “Shhh, Peter, it’s okay... it’s alright, you’re okay...”

    Tony pulled Peter carefully away from him, holding the boy’s shaking shoulders and trying to ignore the tears soaking into his shirt. “Peter? Can you look at me?”

    Peter looked up slowly, looking at Tony with red-rimmed eyes, tears still streaming down his face. His bottom lip trembled, and Tony’s heart broke. Tony himself started tearing up, his own lip quivering at the sight of the broken boy in front of him. He sucked in a deep breath, exhaling shakily. “It’s okay, Peter. You’re not going anywhere, I’m not going anywhere, no one is going anywhere, yeah?” His voice cracked on his last word, and he cleared his throat. “No one is going anywhere.”

    Peter relaxed almost immediately after Tony spoke, letting out a breathe he didn’t know he was holding. He whispered so quietly Tony almost didn’t catch what he said.

   “Thank you.”

 

 


End file.
